The Sea
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: She sang for you last night, she heard you were calling, Drowning in tears a thousand times. Your spirit was floating, your spirit was searching On a cloud of dreams. A moon beam shines bright in the city of angels Guiding the dreamers back to life, And they'll do the same every tomorrow
1. Chapter 1

In a forgotten clearing she stands and twirls gently in graceful circles and arcs, her grace betraying years of practice. Her long black hair drifts in the wind of her movements as she dances beneath pale moonlight, her gray blue eyes twinkling as she sheds small tears. Softly she begins to sing, her voice ringing in the air like bells. Her skin was alight with a pale blue glow and her hands moved softly as if caressing every beam of life that the field held.

In the woods , not twenty feet from her, stood a man. He was tall blonde and had piercing blue eyes . He watched in a daze as the small woman glided beautifully across his practice field. He couldn't help but stare as she spun, flipped, and leapt into the air. He listened carefully to see if he could catch what she was singing but it was to no avail. He was shocked again when she brought forth a long ebony spear that seemed to have a diamond head. He could faintly see the glint of something pink hanging from the end the spear but was quickly distracted when she began to move with the spear as if it was a part of her and as such a part of her dance. She continued until the moon was high in the sky and finished with a sharp thrust of her spear in his direction.

" I know you are there man of Germany. You may as well come forth," she said with a bright innocent smile. He stood from his place in the bushes and stepped forth into the clearing.

" Who are you? I do not know you from the countries," he said his eyes still wide and awed. She giggled lightly.

" I am not a country good sir I'm not even a being of land. I am the sea its self. All seven of them," she said lightly, " my title is Oceania, but you may call me kagome."

Later he would try to tell his friends of the woman he had met but none would believe him or at least admit they did. Japan had given him a heart broken look that had made him sorry he had ever brought her up. He asked japan about it shortly after when the two were alone.

"Did you not know Germany, that Japan and the sea are one," was Japan's only answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time he saw her he was visiting Italy and they had gone to the beach . It was close to midnight and they were watching the skies quietly, well he and Italy were. Japan was staing blankly out to sea with dulled eyes, Germany spotted him and watched him cautiously. He once againe remembered Japans answer to his previous question about the Oceania, Kagome. Silently he left Italy to his daydreaming and pulled Japan o a secret cove he had discovered a couple years back.

"Japan, Kiku , what did you mean when you said Japan and the sea are one," he asked his quiet counterpart. A few moments of crashing waves being the only sound , germany looked out and spotted what his friend was watching.

Easily spinning across the top of the waves was the same graceful person who had danced in his field almost a year ago. He had wondered what had happened to the small woman, he could find no records of her ever existing in any library he could acess. He watched just as awed as he was the first time he saw her. They watched for a good half hour before as if sensing their presence she walked gently to the shore and smiled at them.

" Kiku I haven't seen you in a very long time. I'm guessing china has forgotten about me, like every one else," she said to the asian man.

" I remember you, Oceania. And if china could face the guilt he would to," Japan answered. Kagome smiled lightly.

" I knew all along Kiku, I knew what would need to be done to keep you all safe from each other, all those years ago," Kagome said softly.

" We didn't know Oceania," Kiku whispered quietly hugging the small woman trying to ease some kind of guilt. Germany watched confused as the interacted. They kept referencing something that had happened before any of them could remember besides Japan appearantly. His confusion mounted with every passing moment but he could bring him self to inturupt.


	3. Chapter 3

It was years before he saw her for the last time. Before an American oil spill trapped her beneath the waves of her domain.

He had been doing research trying to figure out why no one knew her and what they were talking about the last time he had seen her. Finally he just gave up ans asked japan.

"It was the time of the Roman empire. It was just the three of us China, myself and her. Egypt was there but he never came to our place. When Rome began to feel how he was falling he knew he would be broken up into smaller pieces and decided that for her safety he would push her back out into the waters she came from. Only later did we know that doing that erased every memory of her from the minds of all. All but me, for I went to sea with her and took her back to my land. We became twins then. As I said, Japan and the sea are one,"Japan explained. A light knocking on the shoji door made japan go look at the person there. Outside stood Kagome looking pale and sick.

"This may be the last time I visit for a while Kiku , Germany. The waters are heavy with pollutants, I simply wished to say goodbye," she whispered before collapsing. They carried her back out to the waves and watched as she walked to the bottom of the sea never to return to them.

After the American oil spill Germany and Japan knew she was hurt somewhere along the ocean floor but could do nothing to help her or hurt America. He spent more time in the coastal regions of his nation and Italy waiting for some sigh that she was still out there. But he never found one , nothing besides the sound of a familiar melody in the crashing of the waves.


End file.
